


Antelope Down (Fifteen Points)

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: You Make Me Feel  Like I Am Home Again [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caw Caw Motherfucker, F/M, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, It's Never too Late to Have a Happy Childhood, M/M, Team as Family, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No, the tower isn't under attack. That was just Bucky and Steve," Tony said to Pepper, blinking in astonishment as the two men crashed through the doors to the stairwell. He looked at Natasha, who had barely glanced up from her newspaper. "What the hell was that?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She shrugged gracefully. "Lions and antelopes, apparently. Bucky just got ten points."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antelope Down (Fifteen Points)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/gifts).



> This story fills the **De-Age** square of my [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) [card.](http://taste-is-sweet.livejournal.com/92414.html)

Tony walked into the common room with his phone jammed to his ear, chatting with Pepper, only to stop dead when he saw that there was only Steve on the couch and Natasha in one of the armchairs. "Hang on a sec, Pep. I think it's the end of the world." He held the phone away from his ear. "Seriously, where the hell is everybody? And are you and the dangerous redhead—I mean the other dangerous redhead, sweetheart. I know how kickass you are," he said to the phone. "Are you and Natasha really reading newspapers?" he said to Steve. "You won't believe this, Pepper. They're reading newspapers. Like, paper. Actual paper. From trees."

"Newspapers are informative," Natasha said without looking up. "Maybe you should try reading sometime."

"Did you hear that?" Tony blustered into the phone. "It's not natural. Maybe they've been kidnapped and excha—Holy fuck!"

Bucky charged across the living room, launched himself over the coffee table and into Steve so hard that the couch tipped over and the two of them went rolling across the floor. Bucky sprang to his feet with his arms in the air. "And the antelope goes down!" he crowed. "Ten points!" He glanced over his shoulder to see Steve somersault to his feet and come after him. "Uh-oh." He backed up, grinning as Steve advanced on him. "You know I love you, right? You wouldn't kill your boyfriend."

"Of course not, sweetheart," Steve said, smiling with all his teeth. "I'm just going to beat you a little."

"Gotta catch me first!" Bucky whirled, then whooped and took off with Steve chasing him.

"No, the tower isn't under attack. That was just Bucky and Steve," Tony said to Pepper, blinking in astonishment as the two men crashed through the doors to the stairwell. He looked at Natasha, who had barely glanced up from her newspaper. "What the hell was that?"

She shrugged gracefully. "Lions and antelopes, apparently. Bucky just got ten points."

"Yeah. Hey, Pep? I'm going to have to call you back. Yeah, great. Love you too." He turned off his phone and slipped it into his pocket, still faintly shocked. "This, uh, this happen often?"

"Not really." Natasha folded the paper and set it on the coffee table. She stood up and went to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure. Thanks." Tony blinked again, then shook his head and went over to set the couch upright. He was just scooping the newspaper off the floor when Clint dropped down from the ceiling and tackled Tony into the couch, which went over again. "Antelope down! 15 points! Caw caw, motherfucker!"

"Bucky only took ten," Natasha called from the kitchen.

"Five points for style!" Clint hollered back. He looked down at Tony, who was still on the floor. "Hey, you dead?"

Tony lashed out with his hand and grabbed the back of Clint's nearest leg and used it to pull him over. Then he rolled to his feet. "Twenty points. And fix my couch." He walked into the kitchen, swearing quietly and rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sending you my chiropractor bills, Clint!"

"Fuck you, Stark!" Clint yelled gleefully after him.

" _Thank_ you," he said to Natasha with exaggerated courtesy, taking the teacup. "I'm glad that there's at least one adult left in the tower."

She smiled sweetly, then poked him in the stomach. "Ten points."

"Ow!" Tony yelled, even though she'd barely even made him slosh his tea. "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Natasha grinned as she took a sip. "Clint informs me that he and I had lousy childhoods. And Bucky hasn't had any fun in 70 years. And you never grew up."

Tony considered that. "Fair point." He sipped his tea, then arched an eyebrow. "Chamomile?"

"It's relaxing." She smiled over the rim of her cup. "Want any?" she asked Clint, who'd just come in.

"No, thanks." He opened the fridge, grabbed the orange juice and proceeded to chug it from the bottle. "Hey, J.A.R.V.I.S., what the hell are the two geriatric idiots doing?"

"I believe they are currently playing something Sergeant Barnes referred to as 'full-contact tag', Agent Barton," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. He sounded bemused. "In the garage."

"Oh no," Tony said. He put his teacup down on the counter with a thunk. "J, tell them that the first person who so much as scratches the paint on one of my cars is buying a new one."

There was a moment of silence. Then, "Captain Rogers has just informed me that they're relocating to the practice room, Sir."

"Awesome. Sanity prevails." Tony quirked a grin at Clint and Natasha. "So, apparently you two had lousy childhoods and I never grew up. What say we head down to the practice room and do something really stupid?"

"Rock on." Clint high-fived him. He waggled his eyebrows at Natasha. "Lions and antelopes?"

Her normally cool smile lost some of its menace with the eager gleam in her eye. "Mongoose and Cobra."

Clint's grin went huge. "Oh, yeah."

Tony nodded soberly. "That sounds sufficiently stupid." He snatched up his teacup and gulped down the rest of it, then slammed the cup back down and rubbed his hands together. "All right, children—let's go do something we'll probably regret later."

"I love you, Tony," Clint said, slapping him on the back. "Oh, that was another ten points. For me."

Tony chased him all the way to the practice room.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Look! Now I'm on [Tumblr!](http://taste-is-sweet.tumblr.com/) Hi! And you can check out more about me [here](https://about.me/aundreasinger). ♥


End file.
